ILoveYou
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: Both Tohru and Kyo confess their feelings for eachother. Yuki finds out about them and gets envious. What will happen? KyoxTohru...OBVIOUSLY!
1. I Love You

**I..Love...You...**

**Chapter 1**

"Kyo?" Tohru whispers climbing the ladder to the roof.

"GAH! HELL! DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!." answers Kyo. Tohru giggled.

"I uh...need to talk to you..."

"Go ahead, i'm listening..."

This was it...she was going to express her feelings towards Kyo.

"Kyo, I...I...I...L ..." Tohru blushes as Kyo stares at her.

She gets up, embarrassed and is about to go down the ladder when Kyo grabs her wrist.

"You...what?" Kyo wonders.

"I...I...I LOVE YOU KYO!" Tohru then turns several shades of red.

"I love you...I always loved you...your smile...your crimson red eyes...they make my heart melt..."

Kyo, with no reaction, just stares at her, blushing. He loved her too and wanted to say it, but it just wouldnt come out.

Now, Tohru was REALLY embarrassed. She was about to go down, until Kyo grabbed her again.

Tohru looked at him, he was crying? Why was he crying? Then, he smiled. "Tohru..."

He pulled her down to his face, being careful so he wouldnt transform. Then he gave her a long soft kiss.

Tohru's eyes widened, then as she was feeling comfortable, she deepens the kiss.

Kyo lets go of the kiss and looks into Tohru's beautiful eyes. "Tohru...I..I love you too..."

Wiping his tears, Tohru replies with a short kiss. "I'm glad..." She smiles...her usual loving smile.

Kyo loves it when she smiles. It makes him more comfortable...more happy...

**The Next Day**

"ahhh.. theres my beautiful little flower! what are we having for breakfast today?" Shigure wonders.

"hmmm..That smells good Tohru, what is it?" Kyo asks.

"oh...there is the flowers darling! good morning Kyo!" Shigure laughs with joy.

"wha-what?" Tohru wonders.

"dont act like nothing happened last night! Under the beautiful stars! On the roof! My beautiful little flower was!

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted angrily, chasing after Shigure."NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"AAHHH...LOVE! MY LITTLE FLOWER IS GROWING UP, ALONG WITH KYO!" Shigure calls out while being chased by Kyo.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kyo finally catches up and hits him on the head.

Tohru giggles, with a cheerful expression, but then she realizes..what about Yuki? " Shigure please! If Yuki finds out about this then..then.."

"Oh yeah..that damn rat! I forgot about him..." Kyo mentions.

"Oh dont worry my dear! Nothing will come out of my mouth!" Shigure answers cheerfully.

"..." Tohru is then worried. If Yuki find out about me and Kyo...what will happen?

"Dont worry Tohru, that damn rat wont know anything as long as im watching this perverted dog." Kyo says.

"oh, i hope so..."

"Good Morning Ms. Honda!" Yuki says with a cheerful expression.

"Oh! Good morning! D-Did you have a nice sleep?" Tohru says while blushing.

"Yes I did."

Kyo looks at Tohru, she has a worried expression on her face.

**School**

"Okay Yuki! I'll uh.. see you after school!" Tohru says waving bye to him. " (sigh)"

"Tohru, its alright. He wont find out. Dont worry. You know that i hate seeing you like that. All worked up and scared. Upset, stressed...anything that prevents that smile from staying on your beautiful face." Kyo mentions.

"Oh..Kyo..I know...thanks..." She then smiled her usual lovely smile and slips her hand into his as they walk together to their next class.

During class Tohru couldnt help it. She had to tell Yuki. If she didnt, she would feel as if she was lying. So after class she went straight to Yuki.

After class had ended Kyo looked for Tohru. "Hey Tohru!"

"Hi Kyo- Kun! Yuki wont be here, he has a student council meeting." She smiled a bright and cheerful smile.

"You sure look happy. Whats up?"

"Well, i told Yuki..."

"Y-You did?"

"Yup. He said he didnt mind as long as we can still be friends."

"Really?"

"mm-hm!" she giggled and looked at Kyo.

"Heh. Good. Cuz i didnt want to see you unhappy." Kyo leaned in and gave her a sweet little kiss.

Tohru blushed a little and laughed.

"huh? whats so funny?"

"hehe. nothing Kyo-Kun. Its just that i'm so glad you are here with me!"

"Hey, i'm glad youre here with me too, you little baka."

Tohru giggled and took his hand in hers. They walked happily home.

* * *

So...whaddya think! Is it too boring? Is it stupid? This is my first fic so dont kill me on it! DONT WORRY! THERES MORE! 


	2. HE did this?

**Chapter 2**

" Kyo...! Kyo! HEY! YOU STUPID CAT! WAKE UP!"

"GAHH! YOU DAMN RAT! WHADDYA WANT?"

"We..We cant find Ms. Honda anywhere!"

"WHAT? Where did she go!" He quickly got out of bed and put a shirt on.

"You think we'd know? (sigh) Common sense Kyo."

"SHUT UP! LETS JUST GO LOOK FOR HER!"

They searched the whole house, but no luck. They couldnt find her.

"DAMMIT! Where the hell is she?" Kyo ran out of the house and into the woods to look for her there. Wait a Second! He just remembered.

Flashback: 2 a.m.

"Kyo..! Hey Kyo..!"

"Huh? wha? What the hell? Tohru? It's 2, wha- whas up...?"

"K-Kyo.. I have to go somewhere...i'll be right back."

"where...where the hell are you...(snore)..."

Tohru giggles. Then bends down to give him a kiss.

"I love you..."

End Of Flashback

"SHIT! Where the HELL did she run off to? ...i should have stayed awake..."

Suddenly, Kyo hears noises in the bushes. "Who's there?"

As the figure came out to show itself, Kyo's eyes started to water. "T..TOHRU!"

Kyo went to hold her up before she collapsed onto the ground.

"TOHRU! What the HELL happened! Why are you all bloody? Tohru! HEY! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!"

As soon as Yuki and Shigure heard the shouting, they ran out to look.

"Ms...Ms HONDA!" They quickly called Hatori over to check up on her.

"Wha..What could have caused all of these wounds!" Hatori wondered. They werent regular wounds.

As Hatori came out Kyo jumped up and ran up to him.

"What the hell happened! whats wrong with her!"

"I dont seem...to know,"

"Whaddya mean you dont know?"

"Hey, stupid cat! Leave Hatori alone. It's not like he did this."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT? DONT YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT TOHRU?"

"Of course I do..." Yuki gets up and walk away.

Just then, Kyo realizes, that look on Yuki's face. It wasnt a face of sadness. It was...a smile?

Kyo enters the room. "T...Tohru?"

"K-Kyo?" Tohru attempts to sit up.

"Hey! lay down! Tohru obeys his command.

"Tohru..what happened? where the HELL did you go? who..did this to you?"

Tohru started to cry. "Kyo..."

"tell me! who did this to you?"

"I...was sleeping..and then.." Tohru paused for a second.

"Then!"

"While i was going to get up to go to the bathroom..a...a note slipped under my door."

"A...note! WHADDYA MEAN? WHAT DID IT SAY?"

"It said to go into the woods..."

" what! And you did what it said!"

"Well...yeah..."

"WHAT A BAKA! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?"

"I-I"m sorry Ky-..."

"Nah...im sorry...fer yelling at you..i...i should have gotten up..and went with you..i'm such a baka..."

She cries even harder.."KYO!" She couldnt help it. A hug she wanted to give him..and a hug he got...

POOF

A cloud of smoke covered the area as the cat was in Tohru's arms. "I'm so sorry...Kyo...for worrying you like that..."

Kyo didnt mind that he had transformed. What was on his mind was...guess who? Yuki. Why was he smiling like that? Who hurt Tohru? How did that damn rat even know that Tohru was missing? Shigure wasnt even awake when Yuki woke Kyo up, and he said that WE cant find Tohru anywhere... Kyo started to get the feeling that Yuki had done this...Yuki had done this to Tohru? But it didnt make any sense...why would he? Yuki loved Tohru. He would never do that to her...would he?

The next day Tohru was up and better, fixing breakfast.

"Tohru, you shouldnt be up already, youre wounds are still healing up." Kyo says worrying.

"I know Kyo, but i have to make breakfast, and clean up too."

"BUT YOURE WOUNDS ARE STILL HEALING"

"B-but.."

"YOURE WOUNDS ARE STILL HEALING!"

"K-kyo..."

Kyo looks at Tohru. Awwww man...She's doing those eyes. DAMMIT! Why do i always fall for her little tricks? (sigh) "Fine..Fine...go ahead.."

"Hehe! Thank you Kyo!" She gives him a sweet little kiss and starts cooking.

Kyo just watches Tohru happily do her work. How can she be so happy? So...cheerful? Doesnt she realize that whoever told her to go into the woods, was still going to be after her? I cant let this happen to her again.

That night Kyo stopped by her room. "T..Tohru?"

Tohru opens her eyes and wonders..."Kyo?"

"Yeah." "Whats wrong Kyo?"

"I uh...just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Why wouldnt i be?"

"I dont know..maybe you wanted to go out into the woods again. I was scared."

"Oh Kyo..." She kisses him and says, "You can sleep with me tonight, to make sure i dont do anything stupid..."

Kyo gets a sleeping bag and lays it on the ground. "Alright..i'll do that.."

Tohru falls back asleep, but Kyo kept his eyes open.

"great...i cant do anything to hurt tohru now because of that...cat..."

Kyo heard something. He heard that voice. It sounded like...Yuki? He popped his head up. There was a dark figure at the doorway.

It moved away. Kyo got out of bed to check who or what it was. When he went downstairs, he found Yuki in the refrigerator.

"Stupid cat...what do you want?"

"Wha...What the hell are you doing?"

"getting a snack. why?"

Kyo growled. "It was you...you did this...i KNOW it..."

"You finally found something out...you stupid cat.."

"SO YOU DID DO IT! DIDNT YOU?"

Tohru and Shigure heard the shouting and went to check it out.

"D-Did what Kyo?" Tohru asked him.

"THIS IS THE BASTARD THAT HURT YOU TOHRU!"

Tohru looked at Yuki. He was smiling.

"Y-Yuki?" Tohru started to feel water in her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Honda?" he answered smiling deviously.

"It..It was you? YOU did this to me? B-But why?"

"Isnt it obvious! I loved you Tohru...and HOW did you repay me? By..By...loving this STUPID CAT!" Yuki snapped at Tohru.

Tohru hid behind Kyo. "B-But Yuki..."

"Oh fine. If this is how you want to do it...I will just have to kill this cat..."

"Y-YUKI NO! Please dont hurt Kyo...i'm...i'm sorry...i should have payed more attention to you..."

"Too late...Ms...Honda..." Yuki pulled out a knife and was aiming for Kyo.

Kyo dodged the blow and managed to pull Tohru out of the way. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU DAMN RAT?"

"You know very well...what my problem is Kyo...common sense." And so with that...Yuki aimed for Kyo once more.

DAMMIT! There isnt a way to escape! IM..IM TRAPPED!

"YUKI! DONT!" Tohru ran after him.

* * *

Wow! That was pretty long. So? NOW WHADDYA THINK? PLZ DONT SAY ITS CORNY! 


	3. Please Dont Die

Chapter 3

Tohru grabbed onto Yuki.

"Get...GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki shouts angrily.

"Tohru! WATCH OUT!"

The knife was aiming at her. She couldnt move because he had held her..tight...

"TOHRU!" Kyo pushed Tohru out of the way so the knife went through him.

"KYO!" Tohru screamed. She ran to him.

"Tohru..please run...get outta here..." Kyo sighed.

"K-Kyo..." A tear dropped from her face.

Yuki had regretted what he just did. He was envious. He...he killed his cousin! He started to cry. Tohru was crying..he HATED when she cried. "Ms...Ms Honda..." Yuki managed to choke out.

Tohru held Kyo's head in her arms. She was crying so hard that Yuki couldnt breathe. He hated himself. He hated what he just did.

He held out his hand to Tohru. She rejected it.

The Next Day

Thank goodness Kyo is still alive, thought Tohru.

She started to cry when she went to check on him after school. She loved him. The man she loves..in pain..right in front of her...she couldnt stand it. He had tears...of pain.

She ran up to his bed. "Oh Kyo..." Her tears were uncontrolable.

He opened his eyes to see Tohru crying. "Tohru..."

Tohru looked up to see his face. She hugged his hand in her arms. "Oh Kyo..."

"Tohru...please...dont..cry..." A tear slipped off of his face.

She couldnt help it. When he said that, she cried even harder!

Kyo managed to sit up a little. "K-Kyo! Please lay back down!"

He looked straight into her beautiful eyes. Then he gave her a long sweet kiss and more tears started to fall from his face.

They were still kissing when Shigure interrupted. Even Shigure couldnt brake their kiss. They had stayed like that for a while.

"Kyo." Shigure said. And Kyo let go of the kiss. "Tohru, i wanna see a bright smile on your face...please..."

More tears came upon Tohru, but she managed to let out a smile. "Thats..my...girl..." He smiled back."ugh! damn...!"

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted.

I couldnt...i couldnt see her anymore...it was black...i couldnt see at all...i fell...onto the bed...

Shigure quickly called Hatori to come over and check Kyo.

After Hatori had come out of Kyo's room Tohru ran up to him.

"Please...PLEASE SAY HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"He'll be fine. But he wont be able to wake up for a while."

"For-For how long?" Tohru wondered.

"Oh. um..lets say..for a month?"

A month? How can Tohru survive without Kyo for that long? She couldnt wait that long. She nodded. "Alright."

Very short chapter. Sorry, it just seemed like a great place to stop. haha! SO WATCHA THINK NOW?


	4. We did it!

Chapter 4

Tohru's POV

Its been 2 weeks now. I still cry every night because i'm not able to communicate with you. Yuki is still at Akito's so i am very lonely. Shigure is the only one here for me. Did you notice? I sleep with you..every night.. on that same sleeping bag you slept in, to stay in my room so that i wouldnt do anything stupid. Do you remember? It still kills me...to see you every day..all sweaty from being in pain...those tears in your eyes..tears of pain... But i'm always there. With you. For you.

"Tohru- Chan! Time to get up!" Shigure yells out.

"hm?" I wake up to make breakfast. As i get up i notice you..sweaty...crying... " Okay Shigure! I'll be right there!" I pick up a tissue to wipe your sweat. I take off youre shirt to put a fresh one. I wipe your tears and kiss you goodbye for the day.

Tohru walks downstairs to make breakfast.

"Tohru- san?" Shigure asks.

"hm?" Tohru looks up to see Shigure.

"Guess what?"

"what?"

"I called Hatori to check up on Kyo this morning while you were asleep, and you know what he said?"

"what? what did he say?"

"He said that Kyo should be up by tomorrow."

"really?"

"Really."

I was excited. I was finally going to be with Kyo again. He would be with me...forever...

After School

"Shigure! I'M HOME!' Tohru ran up to Kyo's room and sat right next to his bed.

"Oh Kyo...i cant wait! I finally get to see you...hear you...be with you..." She noticed a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off.

"Oh no..hehe..im crying again..im sorry...i know that you hate me when i do that...but..i cant help it..." She gave him a kiss.

Tomorrow..she was going to make all of his favorite food.

Next day

Tohru woke up very early then as she passed by his room, she noticed that Kyo wasnt sweating or crying that morning. She was happy. She was excited.

Tohru was busy making all of his favorite food. She had waken up at 4 in the morning and school started at 8.

"ah..Tohru-san... what are you making?"

"ALL OF KYO'S FAVORITE FOOD!" She laughed.

"Oh Tohru, i'm so glad youre happy."

After School

Tohru ran home. Excited. As she got home she noticed Shigure crying with a smile on his face.

She ran up to him. "Whats wrong?" with a worried look on her face.

"Its Kyo..." Shigure dropped another tear.

"wha...whats wrong with him?"

"huh? oh. nothings wrong with him. I'm just happy he's up."

"He's he's up?" Tohru ran upstairs to his room but couldnt find anything. Then she remembered, the roof!

Tohru climbed the ladder to the rooftop. She saw orange hair. She smiled. "KYO!"

Kyo looks at Tohru. "Tohru."

She moves to him and gives him a long kiss. "I'm sorry..i have to do this..."

"Wha-What are you gonna do?"

Tohru laughs and hugs him real tight.

POOF

There lies that orange cat that Tohru loved. She squeezes him real tight.

"Tohru."

"Yes Kyo?"

He put his paw on her face. "You know what?"

"hm?" Too happy to respond.

"While i was asleep..i had the best dream ever."

"Please..Kyo..tell me..." A tear dropped off of her cheek, but she was still smiling, so Kyo didnt mind.

"We...we got married..."

Tohru's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "Oh Kyo..."

"We spent the rest of our life together..."

Tohru started to cry.

"Tohru?"

"I'm sorry Kyo...but i cant help it..."

"Thats alright..."

"Oh! I cooked all of your favorite food! wanna eat?"

Kyo's stomach growled deviously.

Tohru giggles. "well..i guess that means yes!" She gave him another kiss and left to go warm up the food.

"(sigh)...Tohru..." He smiled..then laughed. He looked up into the blue sky and a tear sled down his face.

After Dinner Tohru went into Kyo's room. "Kyo?"

"wha?"

"May I...sleep with you tonight? I need...to be with you...every night...i slept right next to you..."

"Yeah..sure." And without thinking, he gave her a hug.

Wait a second. He opened his eyes to see that he was hugging Tohru, as a human. He didnt transform?

"K-Kyo!" Tohru smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"I..I didnt transform?" Kyo wonders.

Later that night

Kyo's POV

There she was...laying right next to me...the love of my life...with her beautiful eyes closed. I stroked her hair gently and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He kissed her softly. "I love you Tohru..."

THE END.


End file.
